El Príncipe de la Luz y la Reina de la Oscuridad
by BlueWindow
Summary: No siempre eres quién aparentas ser. Para mí eres la luz que se cuela por la ventana cuando apenas es de día, la que ilumina la habitación con su alma. Pero para él eres la chica miserable de turno a la que vistió con tristes prendas, la pintó con oscuros colores y sombreó su alma con malos valores. UA/RinxLen/
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Es solo una especie de introducción, así que no esperen demasiado, que lo bueno está por venir ;D **

**¡Agradeceré enormemente los Reviews!**

* * *

**Prólogo: El Príncipe y la Gótica**

Caminó lentamente sobre el pasto del campus del internado con la mochila colgada del hombro. Consultó su celular con un poco de desinterés y miró la hora. Las siete de la mañana. Genial, venía demasiado pronto. Se sintió como el típico protagonista de una serie dramática, era el nuevo alumno del año y, encima, en un internado normalito y que parecía hecho todo de madera.

― ¡Guapetón! ¡Que te meriendo entero!― Gritó una de las chicas que pasaban delante de él siguiendo el grupo de ejercicio matutino. Corrían en columnas de dos siguiendo al profesor.

El profesor, alto y de cabello azulado se detuvo e hizo una seña a los demás para que dieran unas dos vueltas antes de terminar y se acercó al chico.

― Len Kagamine, ¿verdad?

El joven asintió.

― Soy Kaito Shion, profesor de educación física― dijo presentándose mientras observaba al chico alto de delante. Len le llegaba hasta la oreja, y eso que Kaito era altísimo; sus ojos azules tranquilos y profundos que daban una mirada madura, combinados con su cabello abundante rubio hicieron a más de una chica parar de correr.

―Encantado― contestó―, ¿he de ponerme a correr yo también?

―A partir de mañana, hoy no llevas la vestimenta adecuada― señaló―. Ubica tu habitación y preséntate a la clase de las nueve. Seguro que haces muchos amiguitos, pareces sociable― mintió viendo el aspecto desinteresado de Len.

―Usted es bueno mintiendo, con razón es profesor.

―Ubica tu habitación, Kagamine, no me hagas enfadar el primer día.

Len se encogió de hombros y se recolocó la mochila.

Caminó un largo pasillo vacío, no había nadie en ninguna de las aulas, por lo que supuso que todo el colegio tenía que correr un rato en aquella hora. La tranquilidad le hizo aburrirse un poco y deseó que sus dos compañeros de habitación no fueran iguales. Pero aún no los iba a conocer, seguramente estaban con los demás. Aunque era por la mañana, el corredor estaba medio iluminado y apenas podía ver algo.

Revisó los papeles que le habían dado al entrar. Habían muchas prohibiciones, entre ellas estaba en letra destacable ''No fumar'', ''No traer bebidas alcohólicas al recinto'' y ''Nada de relaciones sentimentales entre alumnos''.

Al leer la última regla destacada soltó una pequeña risa. ¿Estaba en un internado de monjas o qué? Además, seguramente la mayoría de gente tenía relaciones secretas, de las que al final acaban llorando en medio de clase por terminar.

Mientras seguía estudiando las reglas entró en su habitación sin darse cuenta. La litera de arriba estaba ocupada con una mochila y una maleta, la de abajo estaba libre, y la cama personal estaba ocupada con dos maletas grandes.

―Genial, la peor cama para mí, gracias, chicos― murmuró solo―. Pero esto no va a quedar así, la regla es desempacar todo.

Llevó las dos maletas de la cama personal a la litera de abajo y colocó sus cosas. Pasó la mano por su cabello y sonrió para sus adentros. Se estiró y fue al baño para mojarse la cara con agua fría, para luego ir a su nueva cama conseguida legalmente y desempacar su pequeña maleta.

Sacando objeto por objeto, miró una foto de él con Meiko, su madre. Aún no sabía por qué la había traído, con todo lo que había sucedido. Así que la volvió a meter en la maleta. Con todo esto, solo sacó toda su ropa, el uniforme, toallas y cosas esenciales.

Se empezó a vestir hasta que alguien entró rápidamente por la puerta.

― ¡Te he pillado! ¡Has cambiado mis cosas de sitio!― Exclamó un chico de casi su altura, con el cabello azul y el mismo uniforme que se iba a poner.

Len rápidamente se pudo la camisa.

― ¿Quién eres? Y lo más importante: ¿¡Por qué mierda no tocas antes de entrar!?

―Soy Mikuo Hatsune, y lo más importante: ¿¡Por qué carajos has cambiado mi equipaje de sitio!?

Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato. Hasta que Len se cruzó de brazos.

― Soy Len Kagamine, y cambio de sitio tu equipaje porque YO seré el que duerma en esta CAMA― dijo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo y a la cama.

―Entiendo.

Mikuo se quedó de pie delante de él un rato más.

― ¡DEVUÉLVEME MI CAMAAA!― se abalanzó sobre Len y ambos cayeron al suelo y empezaron a pegarse. Mikuo le agarraba de los pelos y Len se limitaba a empujar su cara añadiendo algunas patadas.

Mientras ellos peleaban, la puerta se abrió, y un chico alto de cabello negro se los quedó mirando.

― Voy a pedir que me cambien de cuarto, si me tengo que quedar con un par de chicos gay…

Como si los hubieran puesto pausa, Len y Mikuo se lo quedaron mirando avergonzados, y, rápidamente se levantaron quedándose los dos de pie uno junto al otro. Por detrás se daban codazos mientras sonreían falsamente.

―Creo que te equivocas, amigo― habló primero Mikuo―. Ni siendo gay me liaría con este.

―Lo mismo digo― concluyó Len.

El chico de cabello negro y ojos dorados los analizó con la mirada.

―Les creo, son demasiado feos como para serlo.

Caminó hasta la litera y se subió para desempaquetar su maleta. Mikuo, en cambio, dejó todo ahí.

― ¿Te acompaño en tu primer día, Len? Necesitas presumir de un amigo popular, y yo soy ése amigo.

―Y eso lo dice el nada-popular Mikuo Hatsune, el que suele ser la sombra de su hermana la Idol― dijo el chico de cabello negro con tranquilidad mientras sostenía y doblaba su ropa de educación física.

Algo alterado, Mikuo intentó aparentar confianza.

―Tsé, seguramente tienes envidia, Rei, a tí solo te hablan los chicos para pedir el consentimiento para salir con tu hermana.

―Y nunca lo conseguirán.

Len, ajeno al tema, se colocó el chaleco negro del uniforme y salió sin avisar a Mikuo.

― ¡Espérame, compañero!― Gritó― Hasta luego Rei.

Len caminó por delante de Mikuo siguiendo las indicaciones de las paredes. Todo parecía como un instituto normal, pero grande, apartado y con gente que parecía amigable. Un grupo de chicas pasaron por su lado y Mikuo les hizo un gesto con las manos como un mujeriego y todas salieron corriendo. Len soltó una carcajada y, distraído, chocó contra un tipo más alto que él.

Mikuo, asustadísimo, se apartó de Len e hizo que no lo conocía. Había chocado con la persona menos indicada del instituto. Akaito Shion, el hermano menor de Kaito.

― ¿Tienes algún problema, rubio? ¿Crees que puedes caminar por donde quieras?

Len no dijo nada y siguió caminando.

―Oye, ¿Dónde vas?

―Si vas a empezar con el rollo del tipo popular…

―Cabrón, ven aquí― Akaito agarró el brazo de Len, pero antes de hacer nada otra voz le detuvo.

― No empieces con tus rabietas en público, Akaito, llegamos tarde a clase― era una chica de baja estatura, de cabello negro y ojos azules, tenía los labios pintados de rojo y los ojos delineados de negro, parecía una pequeña delincuente.

Akaito la hizo caso y le palmeó ''cariñosamente'' el trasero. Ambos se fueron.

― ¡T-te ha defendido la mismísima Rin Kagamine!― Exclamó Mikuo.

― Ahora sí me conoces, ¿no?

―Discúlpame, la última vez que yo me tropecé con aquel tipo, estuvieron cuatro horas intentando abrir la puerta de la sala de calderas porque me había encerrado ahí.

Len sonrió.

―Te lo mereces. Espera, ¿Dijiste Kagamine?― Mikuo asintió― Que curioso que tenga el mismo apellido que yo.

― Lo sé, y es genial, quizás así averigües como hablar con ella. Es algo , por no decir muy perra, es creída, gótica, antisocial…

― ¿Y para qué querría yo hablar con ella? Si yo…

Delante de ellos, Rei estaba hablando con una chica algo similar a él, pero más bajita, con grandes ojos dorados y muy linda. Rei los señaló y la joven que estaba a su lado los saludó tímidamente.

―Oh, dios santo, ¡Rui Kagene es tan hermosa! Qué pena que su hermano me pusiera una orden de alejamiento.

Len se había quedado maravillado con aquella chica, y esperó ansiosamente entrar en clase.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Es mi primer fic en Vocaloid y me gustaría mucho que le dieran una oportunidad. El título desvela cosas de después, pero buno, no encontraba uno mejor.**

**Agradecería Reviews, para poder continuar, esto es tan solo el inicio, no es ni la punta del iceberg de lo que va a ocurrir. Espero que lo sigan, ¡gracias! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hey! Si es la primera vez que pasas por aquí y te da pereza leer el capítulo anterior, haré un pequeño resumen:**

**-Len llega a un nuevo colegio.**

**-Comparte cuarto Con Mikuo Hatsune y Rei Kagene.**

**-Conoce a Rin Kagamine, que es una de las chicas más temidas, es medio gótica, y lleva el pelo teñido de negro, y no hablemos del maquillaje y la reputación.**

**-Rin y Akaito son pareja.**

**-Len se enamora del encanto de Rui Kagene a primera vista.**

**¡Y Listo! Segundo capítulo, no se preocupen si de momento no ven LenxRin, ya vendrá, y me gustaría saber que parejas más podrían haber. Si dejaran un Review con un comentario o un ''lo he leido'' ¡Sería la persona mas happy del mundo mundial!''**

**P.D: Muchísimas gracias por sus tres Review *o***

**¡Los vocaloid no me pertenecen, disfruten!**

* * *

**El Príncipe y el Ángel de la Muerte**

Len, acostumbrado a comer solo, se había sentado bastante alejado de los demás en una mesa muy al fondo, casi al lado de la cocina. Todos andaban con su grupo de amigos.

― ¡Len!― Exclamó una voz conocida sentándose de golpe a su lado con una computadora en las manos― ¡Observa lo que he encontrado en el Facebook!

El rubio rodó los ojos, cansado un poco de Mikuo y su afán de buscar a cualquier persona en Facebook que le pareciera importante.

― Eres un friki, ¿lo sabías?― murmuró Len mientras tomaba la computadora de Mikuo y miraba lo que había en la pantalla. Era el perfil de Rui Kagene, la hermana pequeña de Rei, su compañero de cuarto.

―Noté como la mirabas ayer, es linda, ¿verdad?

Alzando una ceja, Len miró todas las fotos de la chica. Era bajita, cabello corto de color oscuro y ojos grandes y de color ámbar. En las últimas horas, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el punto de mira de muchos chicos y que por eso, Rei era sobreprotector con ella.

―Tampoco es para tanto―mintió Len.

―Estás de broma, ¿verdad? ¡Esa chica está para…!―después de una escena obscena en la que Mikuo parecía estar montando un caballo Len puso una cara de asustado.

―Estás hablando de mi hermana, Mikuo― Dijo una voz detrás de Mikuo. Sospechaba que era de Rei.

Mikuo, como era de esperar de un chico algo tontaina, salió corriendo derribando a una de las cocineras que iba de camino a la cocina con una gran bandeja de puré de papa.

―No lo conozco y aun así me dan ganas de matarlo― Comentó Rei. Len tan solo se limitó a asentir. Rápidamente, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba abierto en su computadora, baja la tapa.

Rei acabó sentándose delante del rubio.

― ¿Por qué tan solo, Kagamine?

― Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti, Kagene.

―Lamentablemente me gusta estar solo.

Después de un pequeño silencio, Rei señala disimuladamente a una persona detrás de Len.

―Kagamine, ¿ya completaste el papeleo?

Len se giró mientras observaba a Kaito con los brazos cruzados. Viendo una respuesta negativa, Kaito hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

― ¿Qué me queda por completar? Ya puse mi edad, fecha, partida de nacimiento, papeles de mi antiguo colegio…

―No especificaste que colegio era, ni nada sobre tu familia.

―No sabía que ustedes trabajaban para la C.I.A― dijo con sarcasmo―. ¿Por qué quieren saber todo de mí?

―Digamos que es lo que suelen hacer todas la secundarias normales, ahora deja de preguntar y ponte en la cola― acabó Kaito mientras lo empujaba a una larga cola de al menos treinta alumnos. Delante de él tenía a la novia de Akaito, la chica que logró frenar al pelirrojo.

Sin saber qué hacer, y consciente de todas las miradas que le proporcionaban las chicas, intentó no decepcionarlas y permaneció en la cola aparentando ser alguien importante. Sacando pecho y con la mirada alzada, parecía un modelo sacado de una revista.

― ¿Qué haces, pavo real?― dijo la voz de delante mientras lo miraba desinteresada.

Al ser más bajita que Len, el chico notó que el cabello de la otra Kagamine no era oscuro natural, ya que se lo podía ver algunos mechones rubios.

― ¿Vas a llamar a tu novio por verme intentando llamar la atención?

―Ayer no fuiste carne molida gracias a mí, no hables así de Akaito.

El rubio sonrió de forma presumida.

―Está bien, lo siento, lo siento. ¿También olvidaste hacer el papeleo?

― No te importa.

― Pero estás en esta cola, entonces significa que sí, ¿no?

―Si ya sabes, ¿para qué preguntas?

Rayos, pensó Len, que chica tan difícil. Si iba a ser tan difícil de darle conversación pensó que sería mejor estar callado y tan solo quedarse a esperar.

Después de unos eternos quince minutos, tan solo habían pasado dos personas. Algunos alumnos de delante empezaron a sentarse y hablar unos con otros. Rin comenzó a juguetear con su teléfono hasta que pasó Kaito y se lo confiscó.

― ¿Sabías que estaba prohibido jugar con el celular?― Comentó Len intentando de nuevo conversar con ella, pero Rin lo ignoró completamente.

Pasaron otros eternos 15 minutos. Si por cada quince minutos pasaban solo dos personas, y contando que eran treinta en total… ¡no iba a salir nunca de ahí!

―Disculpa… ¿Aquí es donde hacen el papeleo?― Preguntó una voz dulce y tímida mientras, con la mano temblando, sujeta los papeles. Era la hermana de Rei, y muchos chicos levantaron la mirada cuando ésta se puso en la cola.

―Sí, aquí es― contestó Len.

Rui se puso detrás de él y empezó a revisar cuidadosamente cada se dio cuenta de que la chica murmuraba palabras mientras hacia sus cosas, raramente, lo encontraba adorable, no parecía para nada, la hermana de Rei.

Poco a poco la cola se hacía más pequeña y Rin ya había entrado, después de pocos segundos se abrió la puerta.

―Len Kagamine, pase― Pidió una señora –no tan mayor-, de cabello rosa y ojos azules.

Haciendo caso, y entrando, Rin chocó su hombro contra él a propósito y soltó una risita malévola. Len rodó los ojos y se dirigió a una de las sillas que había frente a un escritorio. La señora de cabello rosa largo, aparentaba como unos ''Treinta y pocos'' años, estaba dotada de curvas y no estaba nada mal de aspecto. Parecía más joven de lo que aparentaba

Estaba sentada sobre la mesa revisando una carpeta de documentos que llevaban el nombre de Len etiquetado.

―Tenemos otro Kagamine por aquí, ¿eres primo de Rin?

―Por suerte no.

La chica hizo sentarse a Len con la mirada y se bajó de la mesa dirigiéndose a su gran silla.

Cuando se sentó, abrió la carpeta de documentos y sacó un lapicero.

―Veamos, LenKagamine, diecisiete años, altura correcta, no pareces tener problemas alimenticios…―dictó―. Por cierto, Soy Luka Megurine, soy la psicóloga del colegio y me encargo del papeleo.

―Guay.

―No pone el colegio, ¿De qué colegio vienes?

―Del principal de Elphegor…

Luka, sorprendida, siguió escribiendo en el documento.

―Vaya, es bastante difícil entrar en ese colegio, ¿Por qué viniste a uno tan… Humilde?

―No quería estar con Meiko, creo que ni se acordaba de que tenía un hijo.

― ¿Quién es Meiko?

Len no respondió y la psicóloga suspiró.

―Puedes confiar en mí.

―Es mi "madre", ¿contenta?― contestó haciendo el gesto de las comillas.

―No tiene el apellido Kagamine.

―Lo sé, mi apellido lo saqué de mi abuela, porque ni siquiera sé quién es mi padre, y tal vez ni quién es mi madre.

Acabando de apuntar todo lo que había dicho Len, Luka se aclaró la voz.

―Vienes de una familia conflictiva, ¿no te gustaría recibir apoyo de nadie?

―No quiero ser el rarito, gracias, estoy bien.

―Está bien, si cambias de idea, aquí estoy.

* * *

Después de dos horas de clase, el rubio se sentó en una de las mesas de la biblioteca y abrió el libro de física. Contó hasta tres.

― ¡Len!― Era Mikuo, lo sabía de sobras.

― ¿No podrías ser más callado?

―Discúlpame, ¿Qué tal en la cola de los conflictivos?

¿Cola de los conflictivos? ¿De que hablaba, Mikuo?

― ¿De qué hablas? Solo me pidieron unos papeles―. Aunque eso explicaba el por qué había tanto macarra y desadaptado en es cola.

―Esa es la excusa, cuando ven a un alumno nuevo con pinta de problemático lo mandan directo a la cola de los conflictivos ''por si acaso''.

―Pues no te he visto a ti.

―Soy idiota, pero no hago daño a nadie.

― ¿Tengo pinta de chico malo?

―En realidad tienes pinta de niño mimado, seguro que pusiste algo mal en algunos de tus documentos.

En eso tenía razón.

―Por cierto, esta noche, es noche de novatadas, ¿te apuntas?

Novatadas a los de primer año de preparatoria, que tontería.

―Mikuo, tú eres de primer año.

―Lo sé, pero ahora son otro tipo de reglas. ¡Nosotros podemos ''novatear'' a los de años anteriores!

Len se le quedó mirando.

―No. Ve tú solo.

―Caramba, Len, ¡así no harás amigos!

―Hay examen de física mañana, aunque sea como el tercer día, no voy a empezar de mal pie solo para colgar de la ropa interior a un crío.

Mikuo se rindió y le enseñó el dedo corazón. Finalmente se fue y Len, algo extrañado recordó que se había prometido no meterse en lios en esta nueva escuela, no quería llamar la atención para nada.

* * *

― ¿Sigues en la biblioteca? Son las once de la noche.

Con una pesadez enorme, intentó abrir los ojos y bostezó. Por lo poco que veía y por la voz, seguramente era Rei que lo había ido a buscar. Además que era de los únicos que no irían a esa noche de ''novatadas''.

― ¿Ya empezó?

― ¿La tontería de los de último año y Mikuo? Sí, ¿acaso no ves las ventanas?―señaló la gran ventana de la biblioteca que daba al exterior, estaba llena de manchas de huevo crudo que habían sido lanzados a un alumno de primero que pasaba por ahí―. Te recomiendo que no salgas―. Comentó poniéndose una mochila en el hombro.

― ¿Dónde vas?

―A recoger a mi hermana, está de reunión de amigas al otro lado del campus, no quiero que le pase nada.

―Te van a acribillar.

―Deséame suerte.

Len, con una preocupación exagerada, asintió con la cabeza e hizo un saludo militar. Rei salió de la bilbioteca.

Aún no se acababa de creer que se había quedado dormido mientras estudiaba, sin embargo, era hora de irse a dormir de verdad. Agarró sus cosas y se puso la mochila en la espalda.

Se dio cuenta que estaba en la zona más profunda de la biblioteca, la cual ya había apagado sus luces, pero, aún así oyó un ruido extraño.

Se acercó poco a poco a ese ruido, pasó por las secciones de misterio y romance, y llegó a las de física cuántica. Se agachó delante de una estantería y retiró uno de los libros para encontrarse con una escena poco agradable.

Akaito y Rin se encontraban totalmente desnudos, ella entrelazaba sus piernas en la cadera de Akaito mientras se besaban y gemían casi silenciosamente para que nadie los descubriera.

Len se tapó la boca de la sorpresa y volvió a colocar el libro en su sitio. Como si la vida le fuera en ello, salió a hurtadillas de la biblioteca, rezando a que nadie lo oyera tampoco, y menos si era Akaito.

Cerró cuidadosamente la gran puerta de entrada y suspiró de alivio.

Una mano tocó su hombro.

― ¡Te juro que no he visto nada!― Exclamó Len.

― ¿De qué estás hablando, Kagamine?― Era Kaito―, ¿has visto a mi hermano?

Len negó con la cabeza.

―Bueno, ¿y qué haces tan tarde en la biblioteca? Deberías estar durmiendo o en las novatadas.

―Me quedé dormido, y eso es para idiotas.

―Me gusta como piensas, bueno, si no has visto a Akaito por aquí que se le va a hacer―. El peliazul se despidió con la mano y se retiró.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las novatadas, Mikuo y su equipo compuesto por un tal Honne Dell y Kasane Teto se dispusieron a colgar bicicletas en árboles, meter a inocentes en retretes e incluso, esconderse dentro de cubos de basura para asustar a los demás.

―Cada año caen más― Dijo la pelirroja mientras sostenía una pistola de pintura―. Vamos a por el grupo de Ruko y sus compinches. Mikuo, ve por la derecha, y tú, Dell por la izquiera en la azotea.

Ambos asintieron.

Mikuo, corrió con otra pistola de pintura y disparó a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino. Todos acabaronmanchados de pintura roja al igual que él.

Estuvo a punto de disparar a Rei. Pero se detuvo al instante.

― Hey, ¿te unes?

―No, ¿has visto a Rui? ¿Ha pasado por aquí?

―Pues… no, creo que no. ¿Te unes a la brigada anti-segundo año? Pasaremos por todos los lugares, seguro que la encontramos.

―No quiero ir con frikis como ustedes, puedo protegerme yo so-

Un disparo de pintura verde fue a parar directo a la cabeza de Rei. En la lejanía se veía a una chica muy alta celebrando la puntería.

―Voy a ir contigo y tu grupito de desadaptados, pero haz como si no me conocieras.

― ¡Hecho!

Algo empezó a sonar dentro del bolsillo de Mikuo. Sacó un Walki-Talkie de su bolsillo.

― Creo que te tomas lo de las novatadas muy en serio, Mikuo― puntualizó Rei.

―Dime que pasa, compañero Dell― Contestó Mikuo apretando uno de los botones.

―T-tienes que ver esto... por favor, llama a Teto, vengan rápido― Dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa.

Mikuo miró extrañadamente a Rei e hizo un gesto a Teto para que se acercara. Los tres fueron corriendo hacia el edificio y subieron a la azotea del edificio de las mujeres.

Dell estaba en el suelo arrodillado y muy asustado mientras, a su lado estaba un cuerpo, sangrando y sin vida. Al otro lado del cuerpo, había una chica con los ojos muy abiertos y también manchada de sangre con un cuchillo en la mano.

― ¿Rui?

― ¿Q-quién es?― se limitó a decir la chica.

― Es Juon Kiku, ¿Que ha pasado? ¿P-por qué sujetas un cuchillo?

Rui se pasó la mano por los ojos manchándose la cara.

―¡N-no lo sé!

Rei se acercó a ella lentamente y le quitó poco a poco el arma blanca. Aún seguía sin creerselo. Su hermana no podía haber hecho eso. ¿Realmente estaba pasando?

* * *

**Si observan algo que ya han leído en otros fics o similares, tengo que decir que casi no he leido ningún fic de vocaloid aquí en Fanfiction, así que... ¡lo siento autores si os copio algo! D':**

**Ya sé que el final ha sido raro y fuera de lugar, pero tiene que ver con la historia ;3, bueno, ¡espero que nos vemoas prontico!**


End file.
